


поцелуйки тайком

by gallyanim



Series: 50 поцелуев [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Cute Kids, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: югём, джинён, джексон, g; поцелуйки тайком
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: 50 поцелуев [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766575
Kudos: 1





	поцелуйки тайком

**Author's Note:**

> тихий час самым своим названием предполагал то, что он, ну, тихий, то есть надо лежать и не шевелиться, а единственный звук, который может раздаваться от кроватки безнаказанно, — сопение в две дырочки. беда была в том, что джексон ван самой своей сутью предполагал, что в его сутках скорее будет двадцать пять часов, чем хоть один из двадцати четырёх будет тихим.

тихий час самым своим названием предполагал то, что он, ну, тихий, то есть надо лежать и не шевелиться, а единственный звук, который может раздаваться от кроватки безнаказанно, — сопение в две дырочки. беда была в том, что джексон ван самой своей сутью предполагал, что в его сутках скорее будет двадцать пять часов, чем хоть один из двадцати четырёх будет тихим.

(джексон совсем недавно читал со старшим братом книжку про часы и календарь, так что щегольнуть новыми знаниями оттуда он был готов все триста шестьдесят пять дней обычного года и триста шестьдесят шесть високосного. кстати, високосный год бывает только раз в четырехлетку.)

другая беда была в том, что какой тут сон, когда твоему самому лучшему другу осталась жалкая неделя хождения с тобой в одну группу детского садика. господина пака переводили на работу в гуанчжоу — вот ирония судьбы, учитывая, что господина вана как раз оттуда перевели в сеул годом раньше, благодаря чему джексон и джинён собственно обрели друг друга в группе "ромашка" международного детского садика района ынам. джексону туда ходить полагалось, ну а джинёна видимо тайком всё это время готовили к переезду в гуанчжоу. предатели.

джексон чуть не разрыдался от горестной злобы (его чувства, несмотря на юный возраст, были всегда весьма многогранны), снова подумав о печальном будущем. весь тихий час он проворочался, и даже большой пельмень на полдник его не утешил. надо было что-то делать.

— хочешь? — джинён протянул ему свой пельмень.  
— ты тоже будешь по мне скучать? — воззрился на него джексон. джинён почесал ухо:  
— я просто не люблю пельмени с морковкой в начинке.

джексон немедленно ушёл в угол дуться (и поедать два пельменя) и думать о том, что он-то горюет, а этот, а он, а как же так; но буквально как только джексон вгрызся во второй пельмень, джинён подошёл в тот же угол и сел с ним рядом.

— тебе наверное скучно обижаться одному, — сказал джинён и бросил в стенку маленький мячик, который принёс с собой. — давай обижаться вместе, пока я не уехал.

остаток дня они увлекательно провели, обижаясь и кидая мячик в стенку так, чтобы он шлёпнул друга по лбу, но так и не преуспели в вычислении нужного угла для броска. джексон тяжело вздохнул, завязывая шнурки на уличной обуви. всё-таки надо было что-то замышлять, но что? даже его папа не был достаточно сильным для того, чтобы задержать самолёт джинёна на земле и не дать ему улететь.

поразмыслив перед ужином, за ужином и после ужина, джексон пришёл к выводу, что по-настоящему взрослые люди стойко принимают выпавшие на их долю расставания и стараются извлечь максимум радостных моментов из времени, которое расставания предшествует. всё это означало, что джинёна так и быть можно отпустить в гуанчжоу, но все тихие часы на предшествующую неделю для них двоих отменялись.

— поклянись, — громко прошептал джексон на следующий день, когда они с джинёном встретились на секретное заседание под кроватью джинёна. тут было тесновато, и пожалуй они оба уже несколько подросли для того, чтобы с удобством располагаться между кроваткой и полом, но зато воспитательница не могла помешать исполнению плана секретного заседания. — поклянись, что мы будем дружить всегда, а особенно вместо тихих часов на этой неделе.

— клянусь, — джинён кивнул и, немного помявшись, взял джексона за ладошку и похлопал по ней. — скрепили?

— надо обняться, — не согласился джексон. джинён со всей серьёзностью кивнул снова, но обниматься под кроватями было, мягко говоря, не с руки, так что они огляделись (как настоящие шпионы-разведчики) и поползли к выходу из комнаты сквозь все подкроватное пространство. к счастью, ким сонсенним ожесточённо строчила что-то в телефоне и не отвлеклась на них. чимин из младшей группы говорила, что ким сонсенним пишет какие-то фантики, и ни джексон, ни джинён не знали, что это такое, но спрашивать у малявок было ниже их достоинства.

миновав ким сонсенним вместе с ее фантиками, они выползли на свежий воздух и спрятались в песочнице. предсказуемо оказалось, что копать куличики во время тихого часа даже веселее, чем во время прогулки, так что на какое-то время джексон и джинён даже позабыли о том, что надо завершить скрепление их клятвы.

джинён вспомнил первым, схватил джексона за капюшон развесёлой оранжевой жилетки и потянул к себе обняться. джексон уткнулся носом в полосатую футболку джинёна и громко шмыгнул. нет, ну он же взрослый большой мальчик, скоро в школу, он будет просто радоваться, что они с джинёном успеют прогулять ещё несколько тихих часов.

джинён похлопал джексона по спине, а потом воровато огляделся и чмокнул его в щеку.

— нуна так делает, если я шмыгаю, — объяснил он и потёр уши. уши были какие-то красноватые. джинён посмотрел на куличики и шмыгнул сам.

джексон хотел ответить джинёну тем же рецептом от нуны, но когда он случайно взглянул джинёну за спину, то обнаружил там два круглых глаза, плюшевого муми-тролля и упрямо торчащий хохолок на макушке. всё это вместе складывалось в соседа чимин по младшей группе по имени ким югём. югём был в основном примечателен тем, что постоянно пытался поиграть с джинёном, если их группы гуляли вместе, а также умением отплясывать даже под жутковатые песенки, которые в детский сад приносили преподаватели мультикультурных уроков.

— ты почему не спишь? — немедленно зашипел джинён, тоже завидев югёма.

— а сами-то, — югём мерзко ухмыльнулся и сделал вид, что сейчас начнёт звать воспитателей. джинён замахнулся лопаткой на муми-тролля, но югём ловко отскочил и заныл:  
— возьмите меня тоже, я тоже хочу, а не то я всем расскажу, что вы не спите, возьмите меня.

— куда? - спросил джексон. — мы просто поклялись всегда дружить, даже если джинён уедет.

— я тоже буду дружить! - от избытка чувств югём стукнул муми-тролля по лбу, но джинён сразу же отвернулся и заявил со всей важностью:  
— с малявками не вожусь.

югём бросил в него горсть песка, а потом показал язык:  
— я ещё выше тебя вырасту. а если вы меня не возьмёте, я сейчас завизжу.

джинён проявил необычайную твердость духа и остался стоять, отвернувшись. джексон был не так силён, тем более после того как у югёма задрожала родинка под одним из круглых глаз, а муми-тролль упал на землю. югём громко шмыгнул, громче их обоих вместе взятых, наверное. джексону ничего не оставалось, как применить способ джинёновой нуны. способ, надо сказать, был волшебный, потому что югём мгновенно перестал вздрагивать и повис у джексона на шее.

— теперь я тоже буду дружить с вами всегда! — восторженно завопил он, наверняка нарушая всю их маскировку. — а что мы все будем делать завтра вместо тихого часа? у меня есть бионикл, хотите принесу?

— кому нужен бионикл, — снисходительно хмыкнул джинён и поднял муми-тролля, аккуратно отряхивая его с него песок. — вот у джексона есть лего звезда смерти, и нам точно надо собрать её до моего отъезда.

джексон показал большой палец, джинён дёрнул югёма за хохолок и тоном великомученика произнёс:  
— пожалуй, даже малявка пригодится.


End file.
